


Not a Bother

by Skye



Category: Seijyuu Sentai Gingaman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuuga already knew about Saya's feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Bother

Back in Ginga Forest, Hyuuga had many bothersome admirers. He was very desirable as the most likely choice for next generation warrior of flame, and many girls sought his attentions. It was sometimes got awkward, especially when two had fought over him recently. He was very happy to be away from the group, training with the other five members of his group.

However, the only female of the group also had a crush on him. She tried not to show this admiration, but Hyuuga still knew. The way Saya spoke sweetly to him, smiled upon seeing him, and occasionally took fleeting glances in his direction made him wonder. His suspicions were confirmed when he caught Saya boldly telling one of his bullying admirers directly that yes, she did like him, although they weren't together. It amused Hyuuga that the previously pushy girl has nothing to say after that.

Now Saya just seemed tired, yawning and rubbing her eyes a bit as she walked towards Hyuuga, who just sat by the fire. Saya took a seat next to him. "Hyuuga, you should get some rest if you want to keep up with everyone tomorrow."

"Everyone, including you?"

"That's right," Saya said, and then let out another yawn.

"Then, you'd better get some sleep as well," Hyuuga pointed out.

"I know," Saya said irritably.

"Don't worry, I don't plan to stay up much longer," Hyuuga assured. He pulled Saya closer and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"What's that for?" Saya asked, her eyes open wide in surprise.

"Good night," Hyuuga said, smiling at Saya.

"Sure, sure," Saya said before she got up and walked away.

Hyuuga watched her, still with a grin on his face. Yes, he knew Saya liked him. But despite how he felt about others who doted on him, in this case he didn't mind at all.


End file.
